When users initiate service requests at a location, many methods of conducting a service request are available. Service systems find it useful to intelligently detect when a user is nearby (or inside) a location to enable the service system to provide additional services. In conventional technology, this could be achieved by installing Wi-Fi beacons, Bluetooth beacons, or Bluetooth low energy (“BLE”) beacons at the location or by gaining access to and logging location information on user computing devices associated with users. However, installing beacons requires additional hardware from service systems, are extremely short range, and cannot be reliably detected by some user computing devices. Further, gaining access to location information on the user computing device requires that the user perform additional actions or steps. It also requires the service system to be mapped to a geolocation, which is not available or performed in many locations.